Long way home
by Crazy.rabbit2
Summary: A few days after the fourth anniversary of his death, Michael shows up on Sara's doorstep. He finally gets to meet his son, and his family is complete again. But what happened to Michael in those four years he was meant to be dead? Who fake his death, and for what?
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Just finished Prison break! despite all it's inconsistencies and stuff it was awsome! going to miss it! I'm dealing with it the only way I know how... writing fanfiction. I just wish the fandom was a bit more active. Oh well! if you're reading this please review!**

* * *

2010  
It had been a few days after the fourth anniversary of her husband's death, and Sara awoke, as usual, in her stiflingly hot room in Panama, to the sound of the old rattling Air Conditioning wheezing out a few gasps of cold air.  
6:30. Good. She had a few moments before she had to wake Mikey up for school, get him ready, go to work. All that Jazz. She glanced at the paper flower that she kept on her bedside cabinet, and felt a dull ache grasp her heart.  
Michael.  
It had been four years, and she was happy with her life now, with her son and her job as a nurse (although she was trained to be a doctor) and her life in Panama with Lincoln, Sofia and LJ always there for her.  
But a part of her heart will never stop missing Michael.  
Tap tap.  
A knock at the door. Sara felt a mild jolt of panic run through her- even after all these years the fugitive mindset never changed. She walked out of her room, wrapping a dressing gown around herself despite the heat, and warily opened the door.  
"Sucre?" Sara gasped, seeing him standing there with his usual grin. What was he doing here? He'd only made it back to the US yesterday. What business did he have returning so soon?  
"Si, the one and only." He said, he seemed elated, his brown eyes almost seemed to sparkle, and his grin widened.  
"why are you- " Sara started, but Sucre cut her of.  
"I have someone I want you to meet." Sucre said, stepping aside. A man with long-ish dark hair and a beard stepped out from behind the door frame.  
At first, Sara was at loss- just who was this man? Why had Fernando brought him here?  
Then brown eyes met Blue, and without even registering what she was doing, Sara launched herself at him, Michael, her husband.  
Strong, familiar arms wrapped around her, holding her tight as if he never wanted to let her go.  
"How?" She gasped out, between sobs that involuntarily wracked her body. Over Michael's shoulder she could see Fernando wiping away a few tears of his own.  
"Because. I love you." Michael said, his voice thick with emotion. Sara laughed despite herself- typical Michael answer that explained nothing. But Sara was too happy, too overwhelmed to care. There would be time for explanations later.  
"Mommy, who's that man? Why is everyone crying?" Sara turned to see her son standing there with a bemused expression on his face. He heard Michael give a gasp, and a sob.  
"Mikey," Sara said, letting go of her husband and kneeling down next to her son. "There is someone I want you to meet. "  
Mikey looked between Sara and Michael his eyes narrowed in thought. "Who?"  
"Mikey.. This is your Daddy."


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: please review!)**

* * *

2006

Michael awoke feeling like his head had been fried, and his brain scrambled. Were was he? What happened? The last thing he remembered was saving Sara from prison. He was suppose to die. Was he already dead?  
With much effort, he forced his eyes open. His eyelids had been so heavy, he had to have been anthisised. The light assaulted his eyeballs, blearing his vision and making him cry out in pain.  
"So sleeping beauty's finally awake, huh?" A deep voice said. Michael strained to try find the speaker, and found himself looking at a dark figure.  
"You know, after a surgery that brutal, the doctors were't sure you'd pull through. Especially since you thought it would be a good idea to electrocute yourself." The man said. "But I knew the great Michael Scofield wouldn't let something as simple as a brain tumour and 1000 volts of electricity stop him!" The voice continued, gleefully.  
"Whats goin' on.. Were am I?" Michael asked, his voice was slurred- yes. He'd definitely been drugged. His eyes adjusted to the light, and he was able to make out the speaker- the guy was tall, well built and looked to be in his mid-thirties. He was conventionally handsome with thick blonde hair- but there was something about his expression- his grin was a little too wide, and his green eyes were a little too bright, that made him seem.. Unhinged.  
The man pulled up a chair. "My names Abattoir. Robert Abattoir. It's so nice to finally meet you. You know I've been a fan of yours for quite some time. Since you broke out of Fox River, in fact."  
Michael felt Robert grab his hand and shake it. "I don't care who you are, just tell me whats going on!"  
Robert tightened his grip on Michael's hand until it was almost painful.  
"Now I don't appreciate you being rude to me. You'll remember your manner's next time you speak to me." He said, his voice changing from friendly to cold in an instant. Michael winced and pulled his hand away, catching sight of the marks were Robert had dug his nails into him.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr Abbatiore. Now would you please be so kind to tell me what's going on?" Michael said through gritted teeth, his voice laced with sarcasm. Robert smiled.  
"Now thats better." He said. "Long story short- I saved your life! Got you the surgery you needed. If it wasn't for my people taking over your medical care, you'd be long dead. You are, officially."  
"Are you.. Company?" Michael asked, dread spiked through him. Kranz had been arrested, he thought that he was finally free! Robert shook his head.  
"No- no, I was a part of it but you as good as destroyed that. But I'm starting something new. With your help, I can make something newer, better!" Robert said, grinning ear to ear like a mischievous child. "But I haven't decided on the name yet- The Cooperation, The Organisation, The business. Nothing sounds quite right."  
"Do you really expect me to help you?" Michael asked, looking around the room for some way to escape. It was white, and plain except for the bed and hospital equipment. Based of the lack of windows and ventilation system, Michael concluded they were underground.  
Robert laughed, and rolled his eyes. "No Michael, I spent thousands of dollars on a covert operation to save your life from the good of my heart!" He said. "You will work for me, or I will kill your brother, your Wife, and your unborn child."  
Michael felt a surge of rage run through him at the threat on his family, and grabbed Robert by the tie, pulling him closer. "You dare hurt them!" He was suppose to be dead, yet here he was, still putting his family in danger, turning them into unknowing hostages.  
Robert grabbed Michael's wrist, prying them away from his tie. He wrestled the younger man back down onto the bed, until their faces were inches apart.  
"As fun as this is, maybe we should save this for when you've recovered from surgery." Abbatoire said. "I'm not like the company. I wont give you chances or change the stakes. You work for me, or they'll die. That is your ultimatum."  
Michael fell back on the bed, defeated, his head spinning.  
He was trapped. There had to be a way out. Somehow.  
"So what exactly do you want me to do?"


	3. Chapter 3

Michael expected that he'd be forced to choose between his family, and working on something horrible like weapons of mass destruction. But Mr Abattoir had him doing no such thing. He had been lead to a Lab and told that his task was designing buildings that were secure, eco-friendly, but cheap to maintain.  
"Buildings like these will mean less people living on the street. I'll be putting them up in the poorest neighbourhoods." Robert said, practically gloating as he showed Michael around. Michael followed after him, warily, taking every detail of the Lab in, his hands cuffed together.  
"Is that all I'll be working on? No weapons of mass destruction or whatever it is the company uses to burn the world to the ground for their own benefit." Michael growled, Robert laughed.  
"I told you, I'm not the company. The reason they failed is because they made too many enemies. Too many do-gooders came after them. Yourself included!" Abattoir explained, his wide smile ever pleasant. "But me- I'll be helping humanity! I'll make money, not enemies! Nobody will try to stop me."  
He giggled, gleefully. "You should be thanking me, really. I saved you from a life of monotony with that girlfriend of yours, and your blockheaded brother. Why you gave up all your potential to save someone as simple as him, I'll never understand."  
"Your loss." Michael said, through gritted teeth. Robert just laughed and patted the other man on the cheek in a patronising way.  
"You'll thank me." He repeated.  
It still hurt to move around, his arms were wrapped in bandages but he could tell that there were burns underneath.  
"Just how long has it been?" Michael asked suddenly, realizing he had no idea how long he'd been out.  
"Two weeks almost! You survived that electrocution, but hardly." Robert explained. "They had you on life support, but you wouldn't of lasted long if I hadn't pulled a few strings- got you treatment that's so advanced most people don't even know it exists. But officially, you died on the operating table."  
Michael felt his head spin- his death had been faked, and he was being kept captive by a former company member- he was being turned into the next Terrence Steadmend!  
"Why did you even bother? Going so far just to use me. I know this might  
be shocking but I'm not the only structural engineer in existence!"  
"Yes, but your the only one who's pulled of three prison escapes. No. I want you." Robert said. "It has to be you."


End file.
